


to mingle (with the Universe)

by stationlittle



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stationlittle/pseuds/stationlittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder meets her first friend in this new galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to mingle (with the Universe)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mass Effect Friendship Week. Based on pure speculations, headcanons, and honestly just for fun. I kinda doubt it will happen like this in MEA ;)  
> Thanks to duskssilence for saying the asari was "shaped like a friend", that inspired me! :)

"Okay, listen, I know this is not planned but—"

 

Viktor, Ryder's CO, interrupted her. "Not planned?! We've been here a day, Ryder. A DAY."

 

That was true. This morning they had woken up from their journey, which had happened in a blink, only to prepare for the next few days. Ryder had been sent on an exploration mission, while Viktor had stayed behind on the Tempest, overseeing the crew.

 

"I know, I know. But look, she can tell you—"

 

"Oh, she can tell me now?"

 

Ryder sighed. She knew what was coming up now. The Speech. Viktor couldn't help himself, he had to repeat the same information over and over again, as if everyone hadn't heard it a thousand times.

 

"Let me remind you why we're here. We have a job to do—"

 

Her turn to interrupt him. "Protect humanity, protect Earth, protect our galaxy. Find new worlds to ensure the future of humanity. I know this by heart, Sir."

 

"If you already know this, why are you bringing a stranger to the ship?"

 

He crossed his arms, which is what he always did when he felt self-righteous. Ryder rolled her eyes.

 

"She's not a danger. She's a friend."

 

"For God's sake, Ryder, you just MET HER!"

 

"So? Isn't this how it starts? Think about it. If Shepard hadn't met all those people and trusted them, like Tali'Zorah, Urdnot Wrex, or Garrus Vakarian, then she would never have defeated Sovereign, the Collectors and..."

 

She stopped, sighed. "And the Reapers. Maybe. But you see my point, right?"

 

"Ryder—"

 

They stared at each other. Thinking about the Reapers, about what they had left on Earth, it was hard. But Ryder hoped. She hoped Shepard would save the galaxy.

And you need friends when you embark on a big adventure, right? Shepard proved that.

 

"Okay, listen. I think you need to give her a chance. Minea...she's friend-shaped."

 

"Minea. Friend-shaped. Do you realize what you're saying?"

 

"I do, and I'm asking you to trust me. Please, Sir."

 

They stared at each other. Finally, Viktor sighed, and Ryder knew. She had won him over.

 

"You're lucky I've known you for so long," Viktor said.

 

Persistence was always the key with him.

 

"I'll allow her to stay, for a while. But I need to talk to her first."

 

"Yes, I promise you, you won't regret this!"

 

"Ryder. _I need to talk to her first._ "

 

"I'm getting her right now. Thank you, Sir!"

 

 

Two hours later, Ryder and Minea sat on Ryder's bed, looking at the Ark, which was near the Tempest, and clearly visible through the little hub. The cabin was small. Ryder had apologized. Minea hadn’t looked bothered in the least and seemed happy to be there.

 

"So that went well," Ryder said.

 

Minea grinned. "He's a curious man. At some point he asked me if I...how did he put it? If I ever, "have sudden urges to kill," or if I sometimes, "destroy everything around me in a fit of rage."

 

"Oh my God...I'm so sorry."

 

"It's alright. I understand."

 

"Honestly, we just...we just arrived here, you know? If you ask me, it's a miracle I found you on my first day. But Viktor..."

 

"He doesn't see it the same way?"

 

Ryder made a grimace, a way to apologize, though she knew she was lucky Viktor had listened to her.

 

"This is why I don't have a boss," Minea said.

 

"Ah!" Ryder exclaimed. "But you ran away."

 

Minea had told her what happened. There was a colony on Gabri, a planet where Minea had grew up and where Ryder had found her. This specific colony had rules, and Minea, being the oldest at 578 years old, was supposed to take control of it, which she clearly didn't want to do.

 

Ryder had asked her if she was meant to become a Matriarch, but that word had no meaning to Minea. At the time, Ryder had wondered if it was an issue with the translator, but now she figured it wasn't a concept or a word the asari of Andromeda used.

 

"Didn't you guys do the same?" Minea asked. "Run away?"

  
The question could have seem shocking, but Ryder could see it was earnest curiosity.

 

"No. Not really. It's complicated. Where we come from..."

 

"You ran away to survive. So it's different?"

 

"I don't know. Didn't you do that too?" Ryder asked.

 

"In a way," Minea replied.

  
Silence followed. Ryder looked at her new friend, usually so quick to grin, looking morose now, and felt terrible.

 

"I'm sorry, Minea," she said, hoping her friend would see her apology was genuine. "I shouldn't have talked about you running away. You told me this in confidence, and I didn't mean to make it sound like it was a bad thing. It's not, okay? You do what you have to do."

 

"Ah, it's alright."

 

She didn't say anything more, and Ryder felt herself fidgeting. A few seconds later Minea turned her attention to the Ark and asked her, "So what happened that made you come here? If you feel comfortable telling me, I mean."

 

It wasn't like this could be hidden forever. _Might_ _as well tell her_ , Ryder thought.

 

"We had...machines attacking us. Giant spaceships who want to destroy us. So we traveled to this galaxy, in the Ark."

 

"Such a huge spaceship."

 

"I know. We were lucky it was ready in time."

 

"So those giant spaceships, did they destroy everything in your galaxy?"

 

"No. No, it's more...it's an ongoing war," Ryder replied. "But it won't be for long. Shepard will defeat them, I know."

 

"Who's Shepard?"

 

"Ah," Ryder replied. She smiled, which made Minea smile in return. "She's a soldier, like me, only more experienced. She’s the captain of a ship, the Normandy. And she's done so much. If anyone can save us, it's her."

 

"You're safe now, though," Minea said.

 

Ryder looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean?"

 

"You said, if anyone can save us. But you're here, right now, and you're safe."

 

 _You're safe._ The words finally registered, and for the first time in a long time, Ryder felt a weight slowly leaving her shoulders. She inhaled and exhaled, realizing for the first time how lucky she was. A burden gone and a new friend. This was promising. She grinned at Minea.

 

"So now that Viktor has welcomed you here, what should we do?"

 

Minea grinned in return.


End file.
